Swapped
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: Misa woke up knowing that it wasn't going to be a good day. What will she do when she finds herself trapped in Usui's body and forced to get along with the male population of Seika High? How can Usui rermain so nonchalant about the whole thing? pl read.
1. Prologue:Thank You Three Idiots

_**My first Maid Sama fic. I was just toying with the idea of a body swap and decided that I could no longer suppress the thought.**_

_**Please do let me know whether or not you liked the idea. This is just the prologue, a kind of testing chapter to see how well it works. If there are enough positive responses, I'll continue and update.**_

_**Carry on!**_

"Do you always have to be so annoying?" Misaki shook her bangs away from her eyes to glare at the cool, cocky boy who was nonchalantly folding his arms and leaning against the café wall.

"What have I done this time?" Usui remained expressionless but his lip managed to curl in spite of things; Misaki was too irresistibly cute when she was flustered like this. Amusedly, he watched her spin around to face him, hell flaring in her amber eyes.

"Don't you have any better work apart from hanging around inside Maid Latte every afternoon? You distract me to the point of insanity!"

"If I remember correctly, I was innocently passing by and happened to look in before you stomped outside and attacked me with your diatribe."

"Does it matter? You were planning on coming in anyway!"

"Hmm…no not really. But Misa if you wanted me to come in…" He flashed her a lazy smile. "All you had to do was ask."

"You're impossible!"

"That's just your way of saying I'm attractive."

On the floor above this particular argument, the three idiots group was precariously balancing a large number of boxes containing heavy goods. Shiroyan squirmed under the incessant weight of their burden.

"The Prez will be delighted that we're taking on this kind of responsibility, don't ya think?" He asked his friends.

"She has to be!" conceded Ikkun. "But I hope she's not angry with us to the extent that she won't accept our apology gift," he added with a hint of doubt.

Two days ago, the idiot trio had single-handedly managed to break a vast majority of Maid Latte's finest chinaware. The most bizarre result of this incident was the unexpected distortion of several other steel cooking utensils such as forks, spoons, and oddly enough, the chef's ladle and pan. Satsuki had been unconscious for more than an hour after everything had ended.

Kurotatsu made a sound of discomfort as he tried to find his centre of balance while being encumbered with three boxes. "But we're replacing everything we broke now. There's no way that Misa chan could still be upset with us."

"Yeah yeah!" agreed Shiroyan feeling heartened at his friend's logic. "So all we have to do is find Misa chan and show her how sincerely sorry we are!"

"These new dishes are pretty enough right? For the café?" questioned Ikkun.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF?" Misaki's voice burst out in front of the second floor's balcony.

"Oh boy, sounds like the Prez is already in a bad mood," Ikkun said slightly fearfully. He edged towards the balcony to peep down. Sure enough, Misaki was visible, animatedly pointing at Usui and roaring.

"I don't get why that guy annoys her that much. It's like he purposely does it."

"Careful Ikkun! We don't need any damages happening to our goods," warned Kurotatsu as he also stepped out onto the balcony.

"That's a bad idea! Both of you get back in here now!" Shiroyan commanded as he went to join them.

"Why do you get to tell us where to go, huh?" retorted Ikkun.

"Because everyone knows I'm the smartest."

"Ha, that qualifies as the joke of the century." Kurotatsu nudged him.

"Hey don't push! Can't you see I'm holding something heavy?" Shiroyan pushed him back. The force he had used caused Kurotatsu to fall against Ikkun.

"Idiot!" With a powerful shove, Ikkun sent his friend flying. He collided painfully against Shiroyan who slipped and lurched over the edge of the balcony. The box he was carrying fell from his hands.

"Shiroyan!" In surprise and terror for his comrade, Ikkun threw away the box he was holding to grab hold of Shiroyan's shirt, and succeeded in pulling him back up. However, their temporary joy vanished instantly as they realized what had just happened. They quickly bent over the edge of the balcony.

"It doesn't matter! The bottom line is that I hate you! I wouldn't have minded an alien like you f you hadn't been so perverted!"

"You're one to talk Misa. Sometimes I wonder if your obsession with girls has another reason."

"That's so rude of you! I ought to-"

Misa cut short when she realized something was falling at rapid speed-right over their heads. However, she didn't have time to identify what as the heavy object crashed over head. New shining chinaware disintegrated into pieces at her feet before she collapsed onto the ground.

"What the-?" Was all Usui managed before a second later, another box collided with his head. With a _clang_, a number of steel cooking wares fell out before Usui also hit the floor.

One floor above the disastrous scene, the idiot trio quickly ducked back into the safety of the balcony.

"Do you think the Prez will be angry at us?" Asked Kurotatsu.

"If she wakes up, then I think she definitely will be."

"At least there's one box remaining," said Ikkun in a voice that carried only a smidge of optimism. The three of them quickly ran downstairs.

_**Yeah, I thought the classic 'argument+ getting hit over the head with a heavy object' idea was the best way to go here.**_

_**Do review!**_


	2. How Am I Supposed To Shower?

_**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I'm pleased to know this story wasn't a total failure. **_

_**Ok, this chapter is a little confusing. When I say Misaki, it means Usui and when I say Usui it means Misaki. Well, at least it does when I'm referring to them.**_

_**When others are viewing them, Misaki is Misaki and Usui is Usui. I think. Ah, forget it after writing this chapter I'm a little confused myself.**_

_**Carry on!**_

_**

* * *

**_"Hmm."

The blonde haired boy slowly rolled over in his sleep. A dull throb was pounding in his skull. What on earth had happened? His brain slowly started to re-function and all he could remember was flying chinaware.

_Was that from a dream, or did I just have a bad latte at the café?_

He slowly opened his eyes then hissed at the sudden intrusion of sunlight and blinked before opening them more cautiously. Rays were pouring in from the skyline window bathing the large sitting room in golden streaks.

_Wait a minute, skyline?_

Green eyes bolted open and the teenager scrambled into a sitting position on the squishy leather sofa. As he took in his surroundings panic started to settle in.

_This isn't my sitting room! What happened to all the creaky and unstable floorboards? There was no skyline in my sitting room!_

He scrambled off the sofa and turned to take in the unfamiliar environment. Shakily, he located a door at one end of the luxurious hall and sprinted through it praying that it led to the bathroom. Thankfully it did and the large green orbs took in the reflection in the mirror. Trembling hands gripped the spikes of blonde hair while the firm mouth distorted to a shape indicating paranoia.

_This can't be. There is no possible way._

The long fingered hands now ran down the fit body, tracing toned muscles and a broad chest.

_I've been thinking about him too much. But that's not a valid reason for me to __**look**__like Usui._

The hands traveled lower, revealing a flat, muscled abdomen and…they froze as they neared the juncture of his legs. Misaki gripped reddened cheeks that belonged to a face she recognized only too well. The mouth opened but the scream she wanted to let out wouldn't pass through her windpipe.

_Oh my God! I __**am **__Usui!_

**_|0-0-0|_**

"Aneesan wake up. You'll be late for school."

The slim raven-haired girl let out an indiscernible mumble before turning over and covering herself with the light spread.

"Your wish." Suzuna quietly exited from her sister's room.

_Aneesan? That's a funny way of calling me. And since when have I had juniors in my flat?_

A small hand reached up to pull away the covers; it brushed against something wet and cold. Upon gripping the object and blearily opening one light brown eye, she realized it was an ice pack. What was an ice pack doing here?

"Oh yeah." Her voice said aloud to the empty room. "Something to do with air-borne cooking utensils." She sat up and gave a lazy stretch.

_Since when did my bed sheets have floral prints on them? And when did I buy that stuffed animal?_

The slim teenage girl cautiously placed one dainty foot onto the worn out wooden floor and stood up. Curiously, she ran her hands up and down her body, feeling curves and dips that she knew had _not_ been present yesterday. She paused as they neared her ribcage.

_**Those**__ were definitely not there yesterday._

The girl walked towards the room door and opened it before peeking outside. The hallway was dimly lit and rather sad to look at.

"Aneesan, the bathroom's free now." Upon turning at the sound of the voice, the image of a girl with black hair tied into pigtails came into view; she had just closed a door behind her.

"Y…yeah thank you."

Suzuna unconcernedly walked off in the opposite direction. After entering the bathroom the adolescent peeped nito the mirror.

"So…this is how you look first thing in the morning ,eh, Misa chan?"

Usui placed his (or rather, Misaki's) hands onto the small marble counter top. His head dipped down for a moment before facing the reflection again.

"Misaki's not going to be happy about this," he muttered nonchalantly before opening the tap and proceeding to wash his/her face.

_**|0-0-0|**_

"USUI TAKUMI! YOU PERVERTED ALIEN GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

Several students turned in alarm at the sound of the harsh call that broke the peaceful morning. Although, many were rather puzzled to see a very annoyed looking Usui Takumi stalking his way in through the gate.

Misaki's morning had not been a pleasant one. Particularly when she had gone for a shower.

_How on earth do guys wash those things anyway? Or do they wash them at all? Why can't they be simple? Like a girl's body?_

She scanned the crowd for the sight of long black hair. Misaki didn't have to wait long.

"Usui Takumi you give me back my body this instant!" she hissed as she charged up to him. A wide-palmed hand roughly gripped the ironed collar of the president's shirt before forcing her (him) back against a wall.

The surrounding students' interest now perked up as they took in the rather unusual and opposite sight of the laid-back Usui cornering the famed karate legend president Misaki.

"You could have said good morning you know," commented Usui as he took his hand throttling his shirt.

"Save it Usui! Just give me back my body."

"I would. If I knew how."

"What do you mean if you knew how? I want my own body back! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be me trapped inside your body?"

"My physique failed to interest you?" Usui asked Misaki causing her to blush.

"Although I must say, your shampoo smells very nice." He added after a beat, running a finger down the black tresses.

"You…you…you looked at my body! You perverted peeping tom! How dare you violate my privacy like that?"

"Well you can't expect me to live without taking a shower now can you?"

"What could the Prez have possibly done to upset Usui this much?" Yukimura now questioned while Misaki continued to look coolly unruffled.

"The Prez isn't even bothering to fight back either," commented Kanou as he watched Usui slap a palm to his forehead.

"Are you done?" questioned Usui as Misaki stopped to catch her breath.

Before she could speak Usui hurried on. "The bottom line is I don't know how the switch happened. The last thing I remember was you yelling at me before I was knocked out with something heavy."

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't annoyed me so much-"

"Is innocently passing by the café annoying?"

"Forget it! So how do we switch back?"

Usui shrugged and leaned against the wall. "What do I know? We're stick like this. Unless you have any ideas as to how we can switch back."

Misaki let out a breath to steady herself. Passersby were ogling them as though they were some new species of animal. Attracting attention was bad.

"Ok, basically we were arguing yesterday. Then we got hit over the head with something right?"

Usui nodded.

"So, if we get another sudden jolt, then we may switch back."

"And who will be the fortunate person to deliver the shots to both of us? At the same time?" Usui asked her.

"I'll think of a way. I have to. Because there's no way I can continue staying in your body. It's too weird! Boys are so different from girls."

"I do believe you saw the evidence today morning. Or did you skip your shower?"

"Oh shut up," snapped Misaki. She reached forward, grabbed Usui's wrist and dragged him into the building.

"Something has happened to both of them," Kanou said to the shocked Yukimura.

"I know! Usui just dragged Ayuzawa away! She didn't even bother struggling!"

* * *

**Haha, how many of you are laughing right now? So does anyone have any guesses as to what Misaki has in mind for a switch-back?**

**For some reason I could very clearly imagine Usui being completely unaffected by the fact that he was trapped in a girl's body. He would carry on as though nothing weird had happened at all don't you think?**

_**Reviews would be good. ^_^**_


	3. Into The Lockers

**Wow, thanks a lot for the reviews guys! It really makes me feel all warm inside when I see the review number going up. And so many of you have alerted and favorited this story! Thank you all so much, if I was Usui I'd kiss each and every one of you (well, at least, those who like Usui anyway. Lol =P). **

**So now we find out how Misaki's first day as Usui progresses…**

**

* * *

**

"Misa chan just where _are _we going?" Usui asked in a bored voice as Misaki dragged him down the halls.

"I'm trying to think of a way for both of us to get hit at the same time so we'll switch back! Unlike you, I actually want to swap back into my own body and get out of yours!"

"What's wrong in being a guy?" Usui asked unconcernedly. "I'm not complaining about being trapped in your body am I?"

"That's because you're a pervert from planet pheromone! Though I shudder to even think about it, I think you actually _like _being in my body."

Usui suddenly stopped in mid-step and pulled Misaki back before pressing her against a wall.

"So what if I do, Misa chan? What are you going to do about it?" He danced his fingers over the blonde fringe.

"U…Usu…!"

Um, is everything all right Misaki?"

Usui turned to see who had spoken. Sakura and Shizuko both stood there, Sakura's face hosting large and curious eyes.

"Um…Is Usui troubling you Misaki?" she asked rather dubiously as she took in the sight of Usui being manacled to the wall by Misaki's small hands.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Usui drawled casting a look over Misaki whose color was heightening. "Do we have a problem, _Usui_?" he asked her with a meaningful look, just barely managing to conceal a smirk.

"N…No." Stammered Misaki feeling highly degraded at the delicate situation Usui had out her in. Was he purposely tormenting her like this? When she wasn't in a situation to even justify the means?

"I thought so. Well, I'll be going then. You also head to class; I know you've never been late before." With that 'Misaki' drew away from Usui to join her friends.

"Wait U- I mean- Misa chan!" Usui's hand suddenly shot out to stop Misaki from heading to class. "I just have one thing to say to you. Would you excuse us for a moment girls?" She politely requested her friends before dragging Usui aside. When they were out of hearing distance, she lowered her voice to a whispering hiss.

"Don't do anything out of my character got it? Don't do anything dumb, and don't let anyone get even the slightest feeling that there's something wrong with me. If you do, I'll smack you so hard that even the mothership that abandoned you here won't be able to find you!"

"Right. So in other words, all I have to do is yell at random guys that walk past and be all smiley to the girls. That's about it right?"

"Hey!" Misaki now felt snubbed at the blunt way Usui had described her. She wasn't that bad…was she?

"Anyway…I'll see you around Misa chan. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Uh…Yes. If Yukimura brings up any Student Council issues with you, tell him you'll deal with it later. If he says it's urgent, then text me before doing anything."

"Ok. Oh, and by the way Misaki," Usui suddenly said, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

Misaki realized in a heartbeat that her already messed up morning was going for another toss. "What?"

"Your first period is PE. So you might want to hurry up before the lockers fill up."

"What?" Misaki felt herself shrink a few inches. "PE? In the sense, I have to change in…in…"

"The boys' locker room? Oh yeah. You better run along now, otherwise…well, it won't be a pretty sight." With a wave of his hand Usui turned on his heel and walked back to Sakura and Shizuko.

Misaki buried her face in her hands. It was bad enough having to see Usui in the shower today morning. Was she really going to have to strip down in front a bunch of disgusting, smelly, ragged boys? Trying not to feel queasy she walked towards the change rooms.

• ○ •

"Hey Usui catch!" called a voice. Misaki let out a squeal before dodging the 'ball' that had been created from a rolled up bunch of T-shirts.

Misaki had hesitated before entering the locker room and the choice had not been a wise one; the locker had already filled by the time she stepped in and her vision was burned forever with the image of thirty or so half-naked male torsos, none of which were fit to be viewed by human eyes.

_Usui's body was perfection compared to those_, she thought to herself before blushing beet-red.

_Why did I just think that?_

"What's wrong with you Usui? You acted strange all through PE today." commented one of the boys who Misaki knew only by sight.

"Yeah you never used to avoid tackling anyone if it could gain a point. What happened today? You let Minato steal the ball and run away with it."

_Girls don't tackle and wrestle like a bunch of neanderthals._

"Did Kaichou Ayuzawa do something to you?" asked another boy suddenly. The locker room suddenly became quiet as all eyes fixed on her. Misaki resisted the urge to cringe; all of them were shirtless and covered with perspiration.

Carefully not meeting anyone's gaze, she asked in a firm voice, "Why?"

"We saw you cornering her today morning from the gate. And it's so unlike you to lose your cool, particularly since you never bother with what Ayuzawa does."

"It's none of your business what goes on between Ayuzawa and myself," she snapped.

Before anyone could reply a rough male voice called out through the locker room. "Showers men! Hurry up or else you'll be left rubbing your behinds with a cold wet towel!"

In a rush of survival of the fittest all the boys ran into the showering area; except for Misaki.

"What's wrong with you Takumi?" The male PE instructor came over to clap a hand on Usui's shoulder.

"Nothing Sensei. I'm fine."

"Well then hurry up and shower. You have class later."

"Uh…yes….well about that Sensei…I can't shower today."

"May I know why?"

"Let's just say that…I'm not in a proper state of mind to shower today."

"A shower will help clear your noggin Takumi. Now get in there."

"But…Sensei…"

"I said NOW!"

With little choice left, Misaki got off the bench and walked on trembling feet.

"Takumi I believe you forgot something."

"Sensei?"

The PE instructor pulled the neckline of his shirt. It was then that Misaki realized that she still hadn't undressed; not that she wanted to.

"I'll get to it…"

"This isn't a trick to get out of showering is it Takumi? Get a move on. There ain't no one in here except for growing men."

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of._

Misaki took in a deep breath, decided that her morning could not get any worse and slowly pulled off the white gym shirt she was wearing, thanking God that this particular body didn't reveal anything that wasn't supposed to be seen. However, the presence of the PE instructor was really annoying and she felt more than uncomfortable at the thought that she was stripping in front of him. After she had painstakingly removed the shorts, she clutched the clothes to her chest, standing only in Usui's boxers.

"Carry on Takumi," said the instructor with no intention of leaving. With a resigned feeling and anxiety growing in her stomach, Misaki headed into the shower area.

_Just keep your eyes above waist level. That way you won't see anything that shouldn't…_

Misaki's thoughts cut short when she realized one of the boys was standing right in front of her.

"Got any extra soap?" He asked her.

Misaki squeezed her eyes shut at what she had just seen and wasn't supposed to see. She quickly sprinted into the nearest shower stall.

"CURSE YOU, YOU WEIRD PERVERTED ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEROMONE!"

"All I did was ask for a bar of soap," said the boy as the other shower occupants poked their heads out.

* * *

**The next chapter will feature how Usui's day went. Also, a visit to Maid Latte. How will Usui fare with the maid waitress job? Stay tuned!**

**Reviews would be good.**


	4. The Art Of Stitching

**I'm so sorry I know I said I was going to include a trip to Maid Latte in this chapter but it would have made the chapter too long so I had to cut it. I'll put it in the next chapter. **

**I hope you readers have checked out my other fics as well! I'm more used to writing fics for La Corda D'oro.**

**Now we follow Usui as his day goes on….**

**

* * *

**

"Anyway, so Shizuko and I were planning on going shopping today, there's a sale going on at the mall and…"

"I never agreed to go." Shizuko interrupted Sakura's cheerful chatter.

"Aw, that's not fair Shizuko, it'll be fun!"

Usui silently walked behind the pair. So this was how Misaki's morning generally started was it? Chatting with her friends while heading to class? He couldn't stop himself from wondering if Misaki had actually ever gone to the mall whenever…Sakura, her name was Sakura, had suggested it. Mostly she'd stay back to finish up council before heading home.

"Misaki, are you listening?" asked Sakura turning around to look at her. "Are you in or not?"

_How would Ayuzawa reply to that?_

"I'd love to Sakura, but I'm busy after school, you know that."

"Hmm…true," Sakura said looking a little downhearted. "But I wish you would take a break Misaki it's not good to overwork!"

"I know," said Usui attempting to give the sweet smile Misaki reserved only for her friends. They entered the classroom and went to their seats. Usui slowly sat down.

The day had only just begun but he was already feeling bored. How was it that President Ayuzawa, the seemingly smart, calculative and level-headed teenager was friends with a smitten girl who chattered non-stop and a bookworm who appeared to be unaware of her surroundings?

_Strange girl, our Ayuzawa._

"Um…Misaki what are you doing?" questioned Sakura looking at her friend in apparent embarrassment.

"What?"

"Uh…well…"

Sakura pointed at Misaki's legs. Usui looked down. Completely oblivious to the fact he was now not wearing his usual uniform pants, he had casually sat down with his legs spread apart, the skirt showing off things that he was sure weren't supposed to be noticed.

Usui quickly fixed his posture. Sakura and Shizuko were giving him odd looks and he slightly mentally checked himself. Misaki would have never let something that degrading take place. He was going to have to be a little more careful.

"Heh…sorry! I'm feeling a little off today!" he managed.

Still not looking quite convinced her friends sat down at their desks. A few minutes had passed and their physics teacher walked in. As he began to dictate sums, Usui mentally calculated them all in his head.

"Acceleration due to gravity is 10.7 m/s square!"

"Velocity is 986.34 m/s!"

"The time taken for complete retardation is 3 seconds!"

Sakura now turned back to look at him. "Wow Misaki, you've been practicing huh? Normally it takes you a while before getting an answer."

Usui gazed at the board with only half a mind. He wanted to know how Misaki was faring with her day. With any luck, the boys wouldn't have given her any trouble in the locker room.

• ○ •

"Um…Ayuzawa chan?" Yukimra called tentatively as he neared the onyx-haired girl who was having lunch.

Usui looked up from his bento. The vice president stood before him with his hands clenched and looking slightly nervous at having to converse with him.

_And this was how Misaki liked things?_

"What is it Yukimura?" he asked wondering if it had anything to do with the council.

"Well actually, a few girls said they needed you. Their home science teacher set them up with a sewing project, but they're having a little trouble with the fine alterations and their 'model' is worried how the dress will end up. They wanted you to fix the measurements and…"

_Oh boy._

Usui pretended to think while he fiddled around with his chopsticks. This wasn't a student council issue, and unknown to many he actually _knew_ how to sew. But would this violate some principles in Misaki's point of view? After all, he was only temporarily using her body. But on the other hand if he refused to do it, the student body would start wondering why the famous feminist-rights supporter President Ayuzawa Misaki had refused to lend a hand to a few girls who needed help. He made up his mind in a flash.

"All right I'll do it. Where are they?"

"They're in class 2-4. Be careful while going in I saw a group of guys loitering near the same hall; I think they were trying to catch a glimpse."

_What would Misaki say to that?_

"Those jerks!" Usui managed to spit out though he felt his flare of temper was not up to the mark. "If they try to do anything weird I'll…I'll…ARGH!" Usui screeched as best as he could wondering if his expression had been convincing.

"I'll see you both later," he said to Sakura and Shizuko before getting up and marching with as much of a march as he could manage into the school building.

_How does Ayuzawa do this everyday? It's impossible for me to even manage a small scream let alone holler all the time. And how does she move around in this thing anyway?_ He thought as he smoothed out the mustard checked skirt._ It keeps on moving each time I step and isn't it a little high to be considered modest? What is the school thinking anyway?_

He found the classroom he was looking for and knocked politely on the door. "Girls? May I come in?" Did this make him a pervert? For entering the room like this knowing the conditions? Did it really matter as long as he did an efficient job?

The door opened and a girl poked her head outside.

"Kaichou Ayuzawa! Thank you for coming! Please come in!" She held open the door a little wider so that Usui could step in. Usui cast a scanning glance over his shoulder. Sure enough at the far end of the hall, as Yukimura had said, a group of boys were glancing towards their direction. At least now he could understand some of Ayuzawa's paranoia about males. He closed the door behind him.

"Ayuzawa, take a look at this!" the girl called. He looked and saw another girl who was apparently modeling the outfit they had created. The finer alterations hadn't been done however, so the back and sides of the beautiful casual summer dress were yet to be sewn closed.

"It came out all right when I was sketching it," explained another girl who was standing behind the model and holding a needle. "But her bust was bigger than I had thought it was-"

"Hey! That's an insult! When did I look small?"

Usui fought down the urge to burst out laughing. "So what's the exact problem?"

"Well, we need to detach the seams of the dress from the inside because I've already added some extra cloth to sufficiently make up the loss. But my hand shakes too much when I do so and I'm having some trouble with stitching the back as well."

"Ah, I see. I'll give it a try."

Feeling slightly wicked Usui took the needle and inserted a thread. "Are you ticklish?" he asked the model.

The girl blushed slightly. "Well…yeah kind of…"

"Don't move too much I'll try to get it over with as soon as possible." Ignoring the ample display of cream colored lace that was filling his vision Usui carefully inserted a hand into the side of the dress.

"Hee…heee…" The girl giggled clearly struggling not to move.

"Don't move too much it'll complicate things and I might hurt you," Usui said with a smile knowing his words could have easily formed a innuendo that would have made Misaki cry tears of blood.

"Gomen," said the girl as she tried to steady herself.

Usui carefully slipped his hand inside and attempted to find the older line of stitches. When his fingers brushed against them, he slowly moved the other hand which was carrying the needle. Stitch by stitch the dress started to come loose. Finally, the unwanted seams were gone, and the dress hung neatly giving justice to its bearer's figure.

"Wow, that was great Ayuzawa thank you so much! If you could get the back I'd be thrilled!"

"No problem," Usui muttered before shifting his attention to the still open back.

_It's not exactly a hardship for me._

Again he ignored the band encircling the small of the girls back and went about closing the seams. After another 10 minutes the deed was done.

• ○ •

Misaki was swamped. She had just spent the whole day having random guys slap her on the shoulder and asking her whose legs she thought were the hottest. Her most mortifying answer had been 'the spicy KFC chicken legs'.

As the day was now ending she quickly scurried to her own classroom hoping to catch Usui before he left. She had a job to keep after all and had to drill a few things into Usui's head before anything disastrous happened.

As she was walking by she caught sight of a girl wearing a very cute dress; Misaki was always helping her out at school. Without thinking she called, "Izumi!"

The girl turned in apparent surprise before Misaki mentally slapped herself for forgetting she wasn't who everyone thought she was.

"Hai, Takumi kun?" she asked as she approached her.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

"Th…that dress is pretty Izumi chan."

"Is it? It was for a project. President Ayuzawa helped stitch it up."

Misaki felt a muscle twitch in her face.

_President Ayuzawa?_

"She did now, did she?"

"Hmm. And she's so good at stitching too, it must have been really difficult to get her hands inside and split the seams open."

"I…I see," Misaki managed to choke as she fought down the urge to hurl Usui into orbit.

"I'll see you later Takumi, the girl said cheerfully before she continued to walk. When she was out of hearing range Misaki hissed to herself, "Stupid pheromone overdrive alien! How could HE? Wait till I get my hands on you…"

She sprinted the remaining distance. The classroom was empty except for Usui who was standing by the window and taking in the view outside.

"Usui you perverted excuse of a womanizer! How could you? I asked you not to do anything stupid!"

"And I didn't. What would people say if the great 'girls-come first' Misaki was seen refusing to help out another girl? I was merely upholding your reputation."

Though his words made a little sense Misaki allowed her temper to take control; anger was always better than being mollified. "That doesn't change the fact that you inappropriately touched a girl and you got your hands under her clothes no less! What kind of a man are you?"

"I didn't pay attention to what was under the dress Misa chan."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. Or are you trying to convince me that you're not straight?" she asked remembering the liplock he had given Yukimura.

"That depends on you Misa chan. Think of it either way but I know what my intentions were."

"Eh?" Feeling confused and pissed at Usui's completely normal way of speaking Misaki gripped his shoulders.

"You are taking advantage of being in my body to get close to other girls! I know it! And when I'm back in my own body I'll make you pay, pay I say!"

"Yet a few days ago you seemed to be dead sure that I was stuck only on you. What caused the sudden revelation?"

At a loss of words Misaki stared at him. It was slightly unnerving to see him with that cool, unconcerned look on her face which usually hosted worry or frustration.

"That…that's totally irrelevant!"

"No zesty comeback Prez? All right let's leave it at that." He took a step towards her. "How was your day?"

"Disgusting!" Misaki shot out. I saw more anatomy of the male body than I had ever wished to see! I can never get married now!"

"Good, it'll spare the poor fellow who was stupid enough to offer you the proposal in the first place."

"YOU-"

"Anyway, let's not fret over that. Now what about your job?"

"Ah…" Misaki allowed herself a moment to calm down. Usui could be punished, punished _torturously _at that after she got her own body back. With an elephantine effort, she channeled her thoughts to concentrate on giving Usui the prep talk she had prepared.

"Maid Latte is a very popular joint and people expect nothing but warm hospitality. You welcome anyone very respectfully, either with Ojou-sama or Oji-sama got it? Just don't screw up the orders and I think it'll all be ok."

Truthfully speaking Misaki had grudgingly admitted to herself that Usui could manage the job easily without any major complications. He had worked as a cook there for a while after all.

"All right then. Shall we leave _Oji sama?"_ he asked her with a wink.

"Don't push it blondie."

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster! Plus I'm on end of semester holidays. I'm free till the 3****rd**** of January! So I might be more inspired and type out some more chapters ^_^**

**REVIEW!**


	5. I Don't Know How To Cook!

**Another Update! Sorry about it being short, I had limited time with the computer. Usui and Misaki arrive at Maid Latte. But Satsuki makes a request that poses trouble for them both.**

**Carry on!**

**

* * *

**Misaki and Usui walked down the long road that led to Maid Latte. Misaki could feel her heart fluttering on the edge of panic. How efficiently could Usui manage the waitress job? True, he just happened to be good at practically everything else but maybe this was his secret weak point?

"Your sister doesn't say much," Usui commented as they he peeped into the bag which carried the maid uniform. Usui had dashed (under Misaki's loud petulant demand) to his (or rather Misaki's) house to retrieve the outfit before proceeding to the little café. Suzuna had hardly batted an eyelid when Usui walked in through the door and ended up pit-falling through a weak spot in the floor which Misaki would have been wise enough to avoid.

"She's a bit…well…shall we say…quiet?"

They neared the backdoor entrance of Maid Latte. Usui had just closed the door when Satsuki hurried in and gripped Misaki's shoulders.

"Usui Kun! I'm so glad you came! We're short of hands in the kitchen can you please help us out?"

Misaki felt herself shrink a few inches which was saying something as Usui's body was quite a tall frame. Kitchen? That area was foreign territory for her. She didn't know how to cook! She could hardly differentiate between a teaspoon and a quarter cup! What on earth was she supposed to prepare?

"I…uh… Well Satsuki san…as much as I'd like to …"

"He'd love to do it!" Misaki commented brightly stepping next to Usui. "Go ahead Satsuki san he can handle it!"

"Misaki!" Usui hissed at the girl. "Stop trying to force me!"

"If you're busy Usui kun it's not a problem," Satsuki said pacifyingly wondering why Usui was looking so flustered and Misaki so smug. "I know it's on short notice, and…"

"Like I said Satsuki san he'll be delighted to help," Misaki chimed giving a knowing smile to Usui. "After all, you've always been depended on before. You can't just leave them dry now."

Usui's green eyes flicked to Misaki's face while his brain tried to reason logically but she could think of no reply. Satsuki beamed.

"Thank you! Just go ahead! You know what to do!" She scuttled off.

The second she was out of sight, Misaki turned to glare at Usui, hell flaring wildly inside the beautiful emerald eyes. "What the hell did you do that for? You know very well I don't know how to cook! Are you purposely trying to make a fool of me? Those customers are expecting good and satisfying food! They don't want lumpy cakes and tasteless tea!"

"Relax Kaichou. Like I said, you'll be pleased to do it."

"But…but…" stammered Misaki only to realize that Usui wasn't paying attention anymore and was heading towards the change area. Irked, she sprinted behind him.

"Usui don't just run away when-"her words cut short at the sight.

"When what?" asked Usui as he shrugged out of Misaki's uniform shirt, standing there only in her skirt and bra.

"You…you pervert! Have a little more consideration will you when you're changing! You'd certainly never reveal _your_ body so casually to the public!"

"I have no problem with my body. I can prove it to you as well." Before Misaki could step back Usui closed the gap between them and placed small hands on the topmost button of Usui's uniform shirt. IT took almost no effort and in the blink of an eye four buttons had already been undone before Misaki retaliated. She slapped at the nimble fingers,

"Pheromone freak! Your mind is nothing but a hiding place for vile disgusting ideas!"

"Says you. But as I already told you, I don't have a problem with my body. But apparently you do with yours."

"Wha…That's insane! I don't have any problem with my body whatsoever!"

"Then why all the fuss when I was changing? Or are you just unconfident about your features? If that's the case I can assure you needn't be. I already saw everything today morning."

Misaki's face heated but before she could open her mouth to retort, a voice softly called her name. In haste she retreated a safe distance away from the change area and hastily replaced two buttons. Subaru appeared next to her.

"Oh, Usui kun. I thought you were already in the kitchen. Where's Misaki?"

"She's…changing," Misaki clipped out evenly; she was still yet to recover from the sight of her partially naked body.

"Misaki," Subaru called out. "Do hurry up the customers are filling in. We need help. You'd better get on work as well Usui kun," added Subaru. "A lot of people are waiting for their food. There's some that was prepared earlier so that'll last for a while, but we'll need replenishments soon."

As she walked out Misaki thought she might just faint. How many customers were waiting to be served right now? How on earth was she supposed to learn how to cook in a span of 3 seconds? Sweatdropping, she tried to think of a way out of her situation. During her brainstorm, Usui stepped out, completely ready.

"Why are you making that expression?" he asked as he took in her face.

"It's easy for you to be relaxed! You're not the one pretending to know how to cook!"

"Just relax Kaichou. Ever heard of winging it?"

"Winging it? That's insane! You cant 'wing it' when it comes to cooking! It'll just cause a disaster!"

"Trust me Misaki."

"Misaki! Hurry up and get your butt out here! We're short of hands!" Honoka's loud voice resonated through the room.

Misaki cast a desperate look at Usui. He just smiled.

"Trust me Misa chan," he said softly before heading out to serve.

Not quite reassured, Misaki went into the kitchen. The idiot trio had somehow managed to replace the disintegrated utensils and new ones were now gleaming on the shelves. Sen and Mochi were already busy stirring away and adding ingredients into bowls. The oven was in full function, emitting pleasant smells.

"Usui kun!" exclaimed Mochi upon seeing him. "Thank God you arrived."

"Yeah…um guys?" she asked wondering whether Usui would address them like that. "Is it all right if I don't do any of the actual cooking today? I'm not feeling too good." For effect, she coughed vigorously into her hands.

"Oh! Poor you," sympathized Sen as she expertly threw some vegetables into the fried rice. "Well, go and wash up properly. You can just help out with the ingredients."

Feeling partially relieved, Misaki went to the bathroom and scrubbed down before reappearing.

"Usui kun please hand me the sugar," requested Sen after a gap.

"Sugar sugar," muttered Misaki to herself as she searched the shelves. "Here you go," she said when she located the small canister filled with white crystals. She handed it over. Sen however, frowned and took a pinch of the contents and carefully dusted some onto the tip of her tongue.

"This is salt Usui kun!" she said giving him a smile.

"Ohh…I ah…"

_How could I have been so foolish?_

"It's ok no need to look so embarrassed Usui kun. It happens sometimes. The sugar's on that shelf," she said pointing. Mechanically, Misaki went to retrieve it.

After the progression of ten minutes however, Misaki soon realized that her job of merely assisting with the ingredient was not as easy as she had hoped. She had confused the nutmeg with paprika and given thyme instead of rosemary as garnishing.

"Three orders of omelet rice," announced Usui as he sprang into the kitchen. "How's everything going?" He looked intently at Misaki's face and saw her on the verge of going hysterical. Now he couldn't have that happening.

It was time for him to take action.

* * *

**What do you suppose Usui will do? Can he save the food at Maid Latte? Stay tuned! Reviews would be good. ^_^**


	6. A Messed Up Kiss

**Sorry for the delay! Was lacking the inspiration to write.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**More body-name confusion in this chapter. Enjoy teasing your brains while trying to keep up with the concoction I've created!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Usui kun," Misaki said stepping forward. "I just had an interesting idea. Care to hear me out?"

"W…what?" stuttered the blond haired boy as he tried his best not to break down.

Sen and Mochi curiously turned over their shoulders to see what was happening. The scene was very confusing indeed- the cool, collected Usui was quivering and the spirited, enthusiastic Misaki was looking very smug.

Usui stepped forward, and ignoring the possible outcome of what might happen, gripped Misaki's upper arms. With an evil grin he said, "How about a bet, Usui kun?"

"EH?" squawked Misaki as she tried to control her panic. "A bet? Us- Misa chan are you losing it?" she asked in a rough voice.

"Boy, Usui kun must really be under the weather," Sen said in an undertone to Mochi as she carefully iced a small cake. "He's usually so kind but I've hear that falling sick can make people change a lot."

"A bet, Usui," Misaki continued as though Usui hadn't said anything. "How about switching jobs for today? You serve, and I'll help out in the kitchen."

Now Sen and Mochi turned round to gawk at Misaki's suggestion. It was a well known fact that Misaki's downfall was the ability to cook. What was she thinking? To top it all, Usui actually had a serious look on his face as though he might be considering the option. Deciding to step in before anything disastrous happened, Mochi opened her mouth.

"Ah, Misa chan though you're an enthusiastic worker, I've heard that you can't cook properly, am I right?" She asked hoping she sounded polite.

"Usui kun has been helping me learn some new recipes!" Misaki informed them as Usui paled considerably. "He taught me how to make rice, some cakes…" Her voice trailed and she ran a hand down Usui's arm, "As well as a few other things," she completed in an oddly husky voice.

Usui's face reddened as he jerked away from the girl. "Don't do that so casually you pervert!" Shouted Misaki before suddenly realizing how out of character she must have sounded. Usui would have accepted the touch and probably reciprocated back the action. Blushing, she glanced at Mochi and Sen.

Sympathetically, Mochi said, "It's true. Falling ill does make a person cranky."

"You're ill Usui kun?" asked Misaki as she stepped closer to him, to which Usui automatically took a step back. "That's too bad…" she said while giving him a knowing look.

Frantically trying to find a way out of the situation, Usui blurted, "You were saying something about a bet Misa chan! What is it?"

Misaki gave him a sweet smile. "Let's switch posts today. If you're a more capable server than I am, then I lose. If I turn out to be a better cook than you, then you lose."

"What's the price for losing?"

"Hmm…" Misaki tapped her cheek with a finger. "We can decide that later don't you think?" She asked him. "How about it? You game?"

Usui's face remained blank before a huge grin blossomed over it. He extended a hand. "You're on! And I won't lose!" he added as he sprinted out of the kitchen.

Misaki tied a bandana around her head and stood in front of the stove. Ignoring the slightly dubious and fearful looks on her colleague's faces, she smiled energetically at them.

"Let's get to work!"

_-0-_

"Usui kun, I thought you were on kitchen duty," said Subaru as Misaki quickly took a serving tray and laid onto it her customer's order.

"Change of plans," she nearly sang. Really, she owed Usui for this. At least there was the reassurance that no one would die from food poisoning now.

"Misa chan and I have a little of a bet going on."

"Oh?" asked Subaru.

"Yeah. She's going to cook while I serve."

"Misaki's going to cook?" repeated Subaru dubiously. "Has she been taking classes?"

"Yeah I've been teaching her. I wanted to see how much she remembers so I made the bet."

"All right then. I just hope she's all right. Our Misaki…well…cooking's not her strong point."

Biting his lip, Usui ignored the last comment and delivered the order to the respective table which was occupied by none other than the Idiot Trio.

"Huh? Usui kun?" Kurotatsu said when he saw who it was that was serving. "Where's Misa chan?"

"She's on kitchen duty today," Usui announced as he laid down the plates.

"Wah! No Misa chan today? Coming was a waste!" all three of the teenagers dried together.

With a smirk Usui said, "Enjoy your food!" He briskly walked back into the kitchen. He chanced a peep into the kitchen. Misaki was chopping vegetables and preparing sauces at high speed. With a smile he went to collect the next order. Everything was going to be all right.

_-0-_

"I cant believe I'm saying this but thank you so much Usui kun!" Misaki blurted suddenly as they walked back home.

Amused, Usui quirked an eyebrow then turned his face upwards to look at Misaki. "It was the least I could have done. You were about to crash and burn."

"I have to learn how to cook though. I might have been saved today but what if Maid Latte asks me to cook again? I can't refuse Satsuki."

"I'll teach you if you're really that interested." Warily Misaki looked at herself. Usui's help usually came at a price.

"I'll think about it and decide later."

Silence fell between them and it was interrupted by Usui.

"Have you forgotten Misa chan?" he asked casually.

"Forgotten what?"

"The bet."

"Ah right. The bet. I forgot how many tables I served by the hour. Looks like we'll have to cancel it."

A girlish chuckle left Usui's throat. "Really Misa chan do you think I would have forgotten so easily? Even though you weren't keeping count _I was_."

"Eh? How did you manage cooking as well as keeping counting of the serving?"

"I'm gifted," he replied.

"So what was the result?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"Well, if we check the number of tables you waited plus the number of dishes you were carrying to the rate at which I was making them, I was faster. I made more dishes in the time it took you to deliver them."

"WHAT? How do I know you're not just saying that for the sake of claiming a false victory?"

"I have proof," claimed Usui before he reached inside his jeans pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper. "See if you take your time and deliver ratio it comes to 3:5. Mine, if we divide the two quantities will become-"

"All right!" Misaki was quite unnerved to see that Usui had done his math on that. How had he managed anyway? There was something about the guy that wasn't human.

"So does that mean you agree to your defeat?" Usui asked as he folded the paper away into his pocket.

"I never said that," Misaki said automatically.

"Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

Calming herself, Misaki forced herself to meet Usui's (her) eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hmm…I was thinking of how boring it is to always be the one kissing you. So as victor of this bet, I want a special kiss from Misa chan."

"WHAT? Usui you pheromone alien! Can you think of nothing else apart from things like that?" Misaki exploded.

"Well, apart from winning the bet, I also saved you from a tight spot didn't I? This feels like a very adequate compensation."

"No. I wont do it. Let me know when you think of a more reasonable request." Misaki began to walk ahead only to be stilled by Usui's voice.

"I never knew President Ayuzawa was the type to break her own agreement."

Flustered and blushing uncontrollably Misaki whirled around.

"What did you say Usui?" She asked venomously.

"Well this I never expected. Guess I'll have to spread the word that Misaki isn't as honest as she seems to be."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Usui grinned wickedly.

Misaki felt walls closing around her. She couldn't think of any way out of this!

"Usui…" She said despairingly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Usui looked up at her.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"It's just a kiss Ayuzawa. You don't have to get tensed over such a matter. If you feel you're not up to the standard I'm at I'll help you along the way."

"It's not that!" Misaki's face turned red.

"Don't worry." Reassuringly, Usui reached up and ran a hand up and down the tall spine. It seemed to work because he felt her relax slightly.

"Come on Misa chan."

With a sigh of defeat, Misaki placed herself in front of her body. She looked relaxed and utterly content with just stroking skin. Was that how Usui was feeling? She wished he had his own face so that she could decide properly.

"Take your time," Usui said softly.

Taking a breath, Misaki prepared herself to dip down, quite opposite to the position she was usually in while being kissed. Usui took the signal and leaned up on his toes. At the gentle contact, both their eyes closed.

Misaki lost herself to the feel of the soft warm lips on hers. The taste of the kiss was making her heady. Unfortunately, her conscience suddenly kicked in.

_You're kissing your own lips Ayuzawa! _

Freaking out, Misaki freed her mouth. Usui was watching her with a disappointed look.

"Only that much Misa chan?"

"Usui…didn't you feel weird? You were kissing your own lips!"

"Hmm…I thought that scenario might have been odd but then I reminded myself that it was you kissing me and not myself."

"But…but…it felt so wrong!"

"Ever consider breaking the rules Ayuzawa?"

"Forget it! I'm going home!"

Amused, Usui remained where he was knowing Misaki would come back anyway. Misaki had walked about 30 paces when she realized she was heading the wrong way. With a huff she stomped back to where Usui was.

"I forgot. I'm supposed to return to your flat aren't I?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Ayuzawa."

With that Usui turned left and took the path that led to her house.

* * *

**Lol. Usui really rescued her don't you think? But I think it would be really weird if you ended up kissing yourself…but if course, Usui wouldn't have minded ^_^**

**Review please!**


End file.
